Katherine Star
by queenofshadowrealm
Summary: After a discouraging brakeup, Faust discovers an old friend of yohs. Lots of thoughts and feelings. K, I've finished everything on this story, I'm not putting any more up! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine Star**

**K, Here comes the usual…. I don't own Shaman king blah blah blah, BUT (And this is a BIG but) I DO own Katherine Star! So You'll be in trouble if you copy her.**

**Oh, and one other thing. I'm not Japanese, so, the names are in English….I would use the Japanese names, but I don't them all yet…. (If someone can let me know what they all are, I would be grateful) **

_Yoh was sitting in the dust of the dessert, with his back against a cliff. At this time of day, it was the only available shade. Anna was lecturing Tamara who looked like she wanted to burst into tears. Len was having June fuss over him. Tray was watching Pilica draw pictures in the sand, and Joko was attempting to amaze Rio and Morty with his 'comedy' act. Yoh looked round and spotted Faust sitting on a rock by himself. Which was unusual, usually Eliza was with him, but she was notable absent, and Faust looked annoyed about something. Yoh got to his feet dusted off his trousers and walked over to him. "Something up Faust?" Yoh asked. Faust looked up at him. _

"_Eliza…" he said. _

"_What about her?" Yoh asked. _

"_She's a bitch; I've done all I can for her! Everything, and what do I get?" he put on a high pitched voice. "'I'm worried Faust, your not the man I used to know, oh don't get mad at me, but your just to crazy! I can't take it…'" Faust smashed his hand into the rock. As much as Yoh liked to stay out of Faust and Eliza's relationship, this seemed important. _

"_So, she's gone?" he asked. _

"_No, she's around; she just doesn't want me any more! After everything I did! After all I'd been through! She says she'll still be my guardian ghost but…" He shook his head. Yoh put a hand on his friends shoulder. _

"_Hey, cheer up, there are plenty more fish in the sea, at least, that's what a friend of mine told me once…and I ended up with Anna!" A small smile came to Faust's lips. _

"_Maybe…but I…" he stopped mid-sentence. Yoh turned and followed his gaze. A figure had just become visible in the dust. It was female, that was all Yoh could see about her, but as she grew closer, he got excited. She was taller than before though, she looked about 19, she'd been 15 when they had last met. She had long silver hair pulled into a thick ponytail at the top of her head, big brown eyes, a wide, friendly smile, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a long black coat. Yoh jumped forward and ran towards her. _

"_KAT!" he shouted. The woman, who's attention had been elsewhere spotted him and waved. _

_Yoh led the new girl into the heart of the group. All eyes were on her. Faust watched from his rock, admiring the girl and her shimmering silver hair. "This is Katherine Star." He said. "We grew up together…well, kind of, she's bit older then me, but she used to be shorter than me too…" Katherine smiled. _

"_Not anymore." She said. She had a light, carefree voice. This point was entirely true; she was only a foot shorter than Faust himself, who had now taken to admiring the rest of this new addition to the group. He mentally slapped himself. Eliza had only just ditched him, he shouldn't be looking at one of Yoh's best friends like that, not yet anyway. But she was beautiful…But he'd been with Eliza for years! She might come back! But then, did she deserve his forgiveness? A battle was raging in Faust's head giving him a headache. _

_Kat was at the front of the group, and he, Faust was at the back, watching her, that endless battle still raging in his mind, Should I, shouldn't I…It was all he could here, and, over the last three days more arguments had arisen. Kat and Yoh had been together forever, not as lovers, but as the closest friends on earth. It was enough to make Anna hate Kat. From what he could tell, Kat always had the upper hand on Anna, and Anna, being Anna, hated that. Faust looked at his feet. He didn't want to get between Yoh and Kat, and Eliza might still come back…And now his head was hurting again. Faust looked up again, just as Kat turned round. For some odd reason, which he couldn't fathom, she walked backwards for a moment. Her eyes travelled up the group, looking at each member. Faust felt a leap in his chest, any moment, she would look at him…and she did. Her dark eyes locked with his brown ones. She smiled her usual friendly smile. Faust wanted to return it, but the muscles in his mouth wouldn't move. She looked a little disappointed and turned to speak to Yoh. Faust, felt embarrassed. _

_The group sat around two tables in the diner. They had arrived in a village full of Shaman. Kat drank her milkshake with her eyes on the ceiling. Mainly because Anna was opposite her, and throwing her constant dark looks. Kat didn't care, Anna could hate her till her heart was content, that didn't mean she was going to stop being friends with Yoh. Everyone else in the group had been relatively friendly, especially the Rio dude, he was very friendly, a little too friendly. She put down the glass and picked up a chip, inspecting it closely. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw Faust watching her from the seat next to Anna. Faust was the only one who hadn't been amazingly friendly to her, which, she thought to herself, was a shame. He was, in her opinion, rather handsome, but Kat, like Yoh, was laid back, and didn't let a lot bother her, so although she liked this man, it didn't bother her too much that he didn't seem to like her, and then…it did. She frowned and crammed the chip into her mouth. Yoh had told her that Faust had recently been ditched by the woman he'd been in love with for years. She supposed he was still getting over her; it would be selfish of her to expect him to be after her so soon. Not that she wanted all men dropping right left and centre, she wasn't that kind of girl, she only wanted him. Suddenly she became aware of what was going on around her. Three Shaman, who they had thought were friendly, were challenging Yoh. Pino…that was the leader's name, they specialised in water and ice attacks. Kat smiled, just her type, and she could do with some training. So when Yoh had been volunteered by Anna for the fight, and Faust had joined his side, Kat jumped in before Rio and said she would fight as well. They marched outside. _

_Kat raised her dagger at the same time as Faust raised a scull, together they blocked the attack made for Yoh. Kat struck with a second dagger and hit the attacker in the chest. He fell back. The enemy group rose up on a large wave. Kat smiled, this was more like it. She held out a hand and whispered words in a foreign tongue, it echoed across the water, magnifying her voice a hundred times. The water crashed down, turning on its master. Kat could sense his life force, it weakened and she vanished the wave, taking in its power. She smiled slightly. Pino's group still stood, but they could not fight. _

_Faust was sitting outside the diner on a bench. He didn't feel much like celebrating the victory. He heard someone come out of the cafe and stand next to him. He looked round to see Kat. "Hi." She said. He smiled weakly. _

"_Hello." He managed to say. The leaping in his chest was starting to aggravate him. Kat sat next to him. _

"_We beat 'em good huh?" She said. _

"_I suppose." Faust said keeping his sentences short so as not to stutter and embarrass himself. Kat was quiet a moment. _

"_Yoh told me about Eliza." She said. Faust shrugged. _

"_There are plenty more fish in the sea." He said. Kat laughed. _

"_Yoh told you that didn't he." Faust nodded. She smiled. "It was me who said that too him, all those years ago…y'see, the reason Anna hates me so much is because Yoh used to like me a little more than a friend…I told him to look for a better fish." Faust looked up at her. The moon framed her silver hair. "I told him I was meant for a different fisherman…" _

"_What kind of fisherman are you waiting for?" He asked sitting up properly so that he was once again taller than her. Kat smiled, but it wasn't the same, laughing smile as before, it was a cool, inviting smile, with narrowed eyes, almost mischievous…seductive. She ran a finger across his bony cheek. _

"_One like you." She said. Faust realised they were leaning together, and felt a giant leap as her lips touched his. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Faust relaxed and decided, if Eliza came back now, it would be too late. He was in love, again. Hopefully, this time, it would be permanent, and Kat wouldn't go like she did. He held Kat tighter, and was delighted when there lips broke apart and she rested her head on his shoulder. His long fingers rested in her hair. He could stay here forever…and ever…and ever… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets**

**Ok, It's been a while since I updated this, but I've fianally written the next part of the story! Let me know what you think!**

Kat wondered aimlessly along the edge of the water. The stars twinkled friendly at her from the dark curtained sky. She sighed and sat down. The oasis was beautiful, but Kat wanted to get to Doby village. She pulled her shoes and socks off and dipped her feet into the cold water. She'd been walking all day. She sighed slightly and gazed up at the stars again. She closed her eyes, feeling. Every heartbeat, every emotion, every thought of every tiny creature in the water. She could hear the whispers of the sand, and the voices of the trees, the soft whistle of the grass, and she could understand it. None of the others could hear nature's songs as she could, though, Yoh had come rather close, but though her could hear the song, he could not understand it as she could, and that, was normal. She opened her eyes, and shouted with surprise. Faust was standing over her, and odd, interested expression on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked sitting next to her. Kat smiled.

"It's been a long day." She said. "Just cooling off." Faust smiled and flopped back on the grass. He propped himself up on his elbow and began playing with the long green blades, he picked one or two in his fingers. Kat flinched. She took his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Don't do that." She said. Faust looked confused.

"Why?" He asked. Kat shrugged,

"Just…a thing I have. I prefer to see plants alive and it soil than dead in a mans hand." Faust looked even more confused.

"It's just grass." He said.

"But it's alive." Argued Kat. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"There is a lot I still don't understand about you." Said Faust. Kat frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You seem so strange sometimes, in a good way I mean."

"How?" Kat asked. Faust rolled over and laid on his back.

"You just are." Kat smiled.

"You know…" She joked "That's funny coming from you. The man who carried the skeleton of his deceased girlfriend in his coat." Faust laughed slightly.

"I suppose. But my reasons are not secret, but I don't know why you hold such value of plants and wildlife." Kat sighed.

"And you never will." She said. Faust frowned.

"You can tell me. I can keep a secret." Kat shook her head.

"No. I never even told Yoh." Faust frowned again.

"Yoh's not your boyfriend." He protested.

"No, but he was my closest friend. Like family. The story is between my sister and I."

"You have a sister." Kat smiled, seemingly relived at the subject change.

"Yes. Katie, she's older than me."

"What's she like?" Kat smiled.

"She's…tough. Kinda gothic and very independent. She looked after me when I was little."

"Where were your parents?" Kat shrugged. "Do they have a connection to your nature loving?"

"Faust, I told, you, I'm not going to tell you about it, I don't want to talk about my past, I just want to focus on the future."

"You can't go on the rest of you life in the future, eventually you'll have to go back and face it, take it from one who knows." Faust sat up. "Don't let the past burden you as it does me."

"Faust, I'm not running away from my past, I'm just… I'm not strong enough to face it right now. I'll go back after the tournament and I'll fight it." Faust frowned and gently wrapped and arm over her shoulder. "When the time is right…I will tell you everything, until then, I can't, I just, can't."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT KATHERINE. **

**This is the final part of Katherine Star! Enjoy! **

Kat was pleased to have finally arrived in Doby village. It had been a long and stressful journey. Kat wondered aimlessly down the street with Yoh and the rest of the gang. Faust was holding onto her hand as he looked at the various shops and cafes. "Where shall we have lunch?" Yoh asked. "I'm starved."

"Healthy Food Yoh." Growled Anna from behind him. Yoh moaned.

"But I had healthy yesterday!" He said.

"And you'll have it again today!" Said Anna her voice growing dangerous in tone. Kat smiled slightly. But the smile faded from her face instantly, she stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Yoh asked her. Kat turned and ran, two young, strange looking men, chased after her, followed by what looked like a taller version of Kat herself, who was shouting abuse at the two men. There was a pause, then Yoh, Faust and Rio chased after them. Together they all ran to the lake where the path to the king of spirits could be seen. Kat was at a dead end. She stopped and turned as the two men grabbed her.

"Let go of me you half blood freaks!" She shouted. "Get your filthy hands off me!" They pushed her too the ground as the girl arrived. She punched one of the two men. The other grabbed her from behind and whispered something in her ear, the girl fell unconscious. Yoh stopped about a meter away, his two friends just behind him.

"Why are you attacking Kat?" He asked.

"Yoh…just go, I'll catch up in a minute…they aren't here to hurt me…" Yoh frowned.

"Then what are they here for?" Asked Faust. Kat sighed.

"I promise, I'll explain when I get back…please, just go!" begged Kat.

"Ok…come on guys, let's go."

"What!" said Rio. "You're just going to leave her here?"

"I trust Kat, if she says these guys won't hurt her, I believe her. She said she'd explain when she get back, and that's fine for me…come on, maybe we can sneak a cheeseburger before we run into Anna…" With that, Yoh turned and walked away. Rio followed, but Faust hesitated.

"Kat…" He said sounding unsure.

"Go, I'll be ok, I promise you, I'll be fine." She said. After a moment, Faust turned, and left. Kat got to her feet and faced the two men.

"Master Yoh, it has been five hours already." Said Rio. "We should go after her."

"No, she'll be ok."

"How can you be so sure?" said Faust staring at the ground.

"Because I've seen those guys before. They visited Kat when we were kids. They would fight her, then, when she was defeated, they would leave. They never did any lasting harm to her. It's like they were testing her, but every year, Kat would try to evade them…it's like trying to duck out of an exam."

"But why?" Asked Rio. Yoh shrugged.

"Whenever I ask about it, she says it's not my business…she gets real sensitive about it." Right on queue, Kat walked through the door.

"Hi." She said. She seemed tired.

"Hey Kat!" Said Yoh turning off the music on his headphones. "How was it this year?"

"Terrible…" She said. "But I beat them this time… rather than them beating me, I hope they stop it now."

"Who were they?" Asked Faust. Kat sighed and sat on the sofa next to him.

"You remember about two weeks ago you asked why I was so in love with nature?" There was a pause. "It's because I'm an Elf."

"An elf?" Asked Trey. "I thought they were tiny things…"

"No, those are pixies." Said Kat. "And they live with the fairies in Foretopia, the realm of Elves."

"So how come you don't live there?" asked Len.

"Because I was banished years ago…I don't remember why, I just remember my sister, Katie, taking me out of the colony. We were being run out by some of the protectors. There like soldiers. We came to live in your town instead…" She said to Yoh. "Then I met you and we were friends."

"Yeah, I remember you being the 'new kid'." Said Yoh. Kat smiled. "You were always so busy."

"Yeah, my sister taught me to fight, and your grandparents taught me how to become a Shaman. We used to have lessons together, do you remember?" Yoh smiled.

"Oh yeah, I used to push you in the pond when you did something better than me!" Kat's smile became very fixed.

"Yes, you did…" She said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Faust.

"Because, my banishment was a traumatic time, and since then, I've much preferred to try and forget my lineage, I very rarely use my elfish powers, but, lately, I've needed them a lot more…." Kat shook her head. "One day, when I'm stronger, I'll go back, and I'll face my father,"

"Your father?" Said Yoh.

"Yes, my Dad's the King of the Elves…"

"Doesn't that make you a princess?"

"Yes, I suppose, but I'm a banished princess. My family threw me out…" Yoh smiled.

"Well, what do you need them for? You belong to a new family now! Ours!" Kat smiled.

"Thanks Yoh." She said.

**Well, there you have it, the mystery of Kat revealed…..**

**I have a lot more stories for her, but not many people seem to be reading this, so I won't put them up yet…(I will admit, this isn't my best Fanfic tho….) Well, thanks for taking your time to read this! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
